Ultimate Mission:Battle Royale for Hinata's Heart!
by ChocolateCoveredSushi
Summary: 9 leaf village ninja will compete for Hinata's hand in marriage. *Hinata Harem*
1. Dirty Thoughts

Ultimate Mission! Battle Royale for Hinata's Heart

Chapter 1: Prologue

A/N: Naruto does not belong to me because if it did… you know the rest

________________________________________________________________________

It had been quite a few years since the betrayal of Uchiha Sasuke… and the girls loved him just the same. Sasuke had hoped that his Sound attire would scare them, if he had kept his old clothes maybe it would remind them a bit. His Kusanagi had been confiscated but he had a replacement sword that looked just like it, and packed less of a punch.

Sasuke was walking along the streets of Konoha. No one seemed suspicious of his escape. In fact, over the years, their smiles returned whenever he passed by.

"I don't even think I want to leave anyway" Sasuke realized somberly.

He didn't want to admit the fact that the reason he didn't want to leave was only two things. One, an angry Uzumaki Naruto, who would never miss the chance to beat him up and drag him back, and Two, the sweet…cute…pretty visage of Hyuuga Hinata.

Sasuke felt a faint burning at his cheeks whenever he thought of the shy Hyuuga. He had harbored this feeling ever since the academy. When he was younger he didn't want to believe it. He could never have fallen for a weakling and only dismissed it as the aftertaste of a bad tomato. Now, five years later, he was pretty sure he loved Hinata.

When he was brought back practically mutilated, he was cared for by her.

(Flashback)

"A-ano. Uchiha-san. I-it's time for your medicine." Hinata bent over and reluctantly gave him a bottle of fluid. Her hair, like pools of lavender, spilled over the side of her shoulder.

"H-hai" Sasuke was weak and he was willing to show her that side, until he had a mischievous idea.

"Feed me" he whispered in her ear seductively.

She blushed furiously while wildly shaking her head.

Sasuke's smirk grew wider. He loved doing that to her, making her blush.

(End Flashback)

He was pretty sure he'd like to marry her and revive the Uchiha Clan with her.

He could just see himself now with her at their wedding. They would have a traditional Uchiha style wedding.

*in Sasuke's mind*

Hinata would be wearing a wedding kimono, hugging her curves in all the right places. And she would look at Sasuke lovingly and say "I love you". Then she would pucker her lips and move closer…

Sasuke was blushing the color of tomato red, and all the people in town were looking at him strangely, but that didn't stop him from imagining her in the kitchen.

*In Sasuke's mind*

Hinata would be wearing an Uchiha apron while making his favorite tomato soup with rice balls. Her hair would be up in a neat bun. And as soon as she would finish she would call Sasuke's name sweetly. And Sasuke would come to the table and she would blush a little and say to Sasuke "say ahh." And Sasuke would open his mouth and then…

In actuality Sasuke was opening his mouth but to his disappointment he was eating nothing but air. That led him to wonder how she'd be in bed.

*In Sasuke's mind*

Hinata would be wearing nothing but a sexy slip with frilly lace underwear. Her hair would be out and she'd be sitting on the bed tugging at the slip's hem. "D-do you like it" she would say blushing and looking down. And then Sasuke would say "of course". And then she'd crawl on top of the bed, take her slip off, leaving only her underwear on. Slowly she would push her big breasts together and say "Do you like… this"…

Now Sasuke had a huge nosebleed, and was drooling and grinning like an idiot. Looking around he saw that the whole village was looking at him weirdly. Sasuke quickly threw those thoughts out of his mind. That perverted Kakashi had gotten to him.

"Him and his damn orange books" Sasuke grumbled to himself, not that he didn't like what he was thinking.

Too bad he hadn't seen a blond haired, annoyingly bright blue eyed, orange clad ninja running towards him. Naruto slapped Sasuke on the back.

"Why does Hinata seem to like this loser more than me?" To Sasuke's despair, he started seeing all his daydreams with Naruto instead of himself. "That lucky bastard" Sasuke mumbled.

"Oi! Sasuke-teme! All male Rookie 9 ninja have to report to Tsunade's-baa chan's office. Including you! We have to hurry. And why is your nose bleeding?" Naruto yelled at him while running.

Sasuke blushed and quickly dismissed Naruto with a "nothing". Sasuke really hadn't noticed the crowd of rookie 9 ninjas and even Lee and Neji were walking casually towards the building. It was a big contrast against Naruto's franticness. Then again, he was an idiot.

Sasuke swiveled around and started walking opposite of where he came from. He hadn't been on a mission in what he thought was an eternity. He wondered what kind of mission he was needed for.

-This chapter will be continued. I already wrote out few chapters already so please review!

CCS


	2. Tsunade's Proposal

Ultimate Mission: Battle Royale for Hinata's Heart!

Chapter 2: Tsunade's Proposal

A/N: Naruto doesn't belong to me…..

But IF it did Hinata would so be better than Sakura. (This is my own opinion but Sakura is so annoying, useless, whiny, and an ass… I could go on but this isn't a Sakura bashing fic. Lol). I'm gonna have to incorporate people other than Hinata and the guys. Maybe I'll add some Itachi and the other girls (sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari…). I really need to plan…

________________________________________________________________________

*

Naruto looked around at his fellow teammates and grinned. After all, this mission must be really important if the Hokage called the original rookie 9 together again.

While scanning the room, Naruto noticed a familiar face. Pale skin, Sea foam green eyes, messy red hair, and of course no eyebrows.

"Gaara-kun! What are you doing here!" Naruto bellowed right next to Sasuke's ear.

"Thanks to you, now I'm deaf!" Sasuke hissed.

Narto pouted but lowered his voice and asked again.

"I'm wondering the same thing." Gaara mumbled. "This better be important and not some dating game" (A/N: too bad Gaara, IT IS. I'm so evil)

Tsunade entered the room and slammed the door behinds her

"Alright kids! You might me wondering why I called you here." Tsunade began slyly. "This is to be the greatest mission you'll ever be assigned to. In fact this mission ranks far beyond A" The Hokage declared dramatically.

Glancing around the room as she commenced her speech, Tsunade noticed the determination in everyone's eyes. Most tried to keep it hidden, while others' eyes sparkled at the notion of a challenging mission.

Naruto grew eager and hung on to every bit of the Hokage's words.

"Come on Tsunade-baa chan!" Naruto whined "Tell us already!"

"This will be like another Chuunin examination" Tsunade started. She glanced over at Naruto and Sasuke, who had serious faces. To them this new mission was no joke, they were still only Genin. "The catch is that, you will not become a chuunin afterward— ."

"WHAT!" Sasuke and Naruto shouted in unison.

Shino's eyebrows could be seen from above his jacket.

Gaara wasn't surprised. (A/N: he guessed it right in the beginning)

Shikamaru sighed and muttered "Troublesome women" under his breath.

Chouji looked at his best friend and sighed as well.

Kiba growled and so did Akamaru.

Neji was …Neji

Rock Lee was just happy.

"Wait" Shikamaru paused, "This doesn't matter to us… some of us already are chuunin"

"Hold ON!" The Hokage yelled slamming her fist on the Hokage's desk. The vibration of her outburst had resonated out of the tower. "Let me finish…You will not be competing for the title of chuunin but for Hyuuga Hinata's hand in marriage" The hokage finished.

She looked around hoping she didn't let them down too much.

Finally the Uchiha spoke up and asked the question everyone was wondering.

Hyuuga Hiashi wanted a promising future for his daughter and he wasn't going to take no for an answer. She had become powerful beyond his realization and had hopes she would stay the heiress. Hiashi also insisted on dragging the Uchiha into this as well. The prospect of an Uchiha-Hyuuga clan had been great.

"All of you have amazing bloodline limits and prestigious clans. Also most of you have promising futures. Hiashi wants the best for her daughter" Tsunade declared.

"Why am I here?" Neji asked.

"Hiashi also allows marriages within the family. It used to be a tradition."

Everyone had a thoughtful look on their faces. Hyuuga Hinata was certainly not ugly.

"Each of you will be spending time with her on an informal date. Take her wherever it won't matter, just stay inside Konoha walls. You may choose what to do."

Tsunade felt proud no one was objecting.

"At the end we will have a tournament like the Chuunin exams that will decide your abilities."

"I like a challenge how about you, Naruto?" Sasuke

"Yeah me too" Naruto said huskily

Tsunade eyed the rivals warily "We'll be picking the first date of my hokage hat, so get ready." Tsunade shuffled around her office looking for her hat.

"Ah! Here it is!" Tsunade dusted the dust and cobwebs off hat and pulled out a slip of paper. "Shizune! Get ready to take notes."

(A/N: I actually did pull the names out of a hat =]

Gaara

Gaara's eyes widened for just a moment but other than that, he was unfazed.

Neji

Neji was uncomfortable with dating her cousin, but he did harbor feelings for the kind Hyuuga ever since he was five.

Shikamaru

"How Troublesome"

Shino

Shino did not know what to do. Hinata was his teammate and friend

Sasuke

It bothered him that he wasn't first but this was his only chance.

Naruto

"I get a date with Hinata-chan!" Sasuke sent a death glare his way. If looks could kill Naruto would be dead 27 times over. Naruto paled a little—no a lot at Sasuke's glare of killer intent.

7. Lee

"Yosh! I'm burning with youth at the mention of Hinata's name." Neji and Sasuke glared at him, but Lee was too busy burning with "youth" literally.

Kiba

Kiba had kept his feelings about Hinata hidden, she was his teammate and it was obvious that she liked Naruto.

Chouji

It was disappointing to Chouji to be picked last, but he knew Hinata was nice and only complied with his position.

"Ok Gaara, you're first so start whenever you want" Tsunade said.

Hinata burst into the office. Instead of her training attire which consisted if her lavender jacket and blue capris, she wore traditional Hyuuga clothes, kind of like Neji's but with a skirt. Her long indigo locks were tied into a loose ponytail.

"Ano, Tsunade-sama! Sumimasen. I'm late." Hinata had lost her stutter and gained more presence in the room.

Hinata looked around and realized the boys were staring at her. Sadly, Hinata hadn't lost her faint.

"Thump." All the boys in the room moved to catch her. Unfortunately, Gaara's sand had beaten them. He took her bridal style and started to walk out of the room.

"Hey! Where are you going with her?" Kiba yelled.

"On my date" Gaara said simply.

"You can't do that." Naruto shouted.

"'Start whenever', remember" Gaara stalked off.

*___________________________________________________________________

**This is the part when I ask the reader to step in and suggest how the date with Hinata and Gaara should go.** Thanks next chapter up on the next ten or twenty (if you can do that) reviews. I know I'm a review whore. It's ok though.

Happy reading and REVIEWING!!!! (this was a slightly longer chappie)

~CCS

P.S. should I change my penname. I was thinking GazelleHuntress. Lolz cuz I'm African.


	3. Just Dance

_Sakura blossoms? What is this…It's like a dream._

Hinata slowly opened her eyes. Someone was carrying her!

"How embarrassing!" she thought. As her eyes adjusted the red blur transformed into a handsome young man.

"Eh? Gaara-san? Why are you—I mean, why are we—I mean, are we—"

"Yes"

Hinata had always dreamed on being on a date with Naruto, but she never expected this would happen! Having no experience whatsoever her heart pounded. _Doki doki. _She had no idea what to do, or how to act. But she did know one thing. Whatever this was—his carrying her—was definitely the wrong thing.

"Eto…Gaara" she hesitated on which suffix to use. It was a date after all "…kun. You can put me down now. I can walk. Daijoubu desu."

Gaara slowly let her down, "Where do you…want to go", He clearly didn't know anything about dates either.

Noticing this Hinata's heart calmed down, it was his first date too, if anything they could stick it out together.

"How about…" Hinata thought hard about this one. _Think about something Gaara-kun will enjoy too_.

"I know!" Hinata said enthusiastically, "Lets go to the Arcade!"

(A/N: Ok… so maybe Hinata does not know what Gaara enjoys lol.)

Gaara looked up at the flashing lights that were the Arcade sign. It couldn't be so bad could it?

As they strolled in a variety of games and electronics were seen. Of course there were the classic Pacman games and the racing simulators. But then there was also the infamous DDR platform as well.

Both took a step towards the majestic machine, daring the other to take another. However, in a couple of seconds they were an arms distance away from the platform.

Two guys about their age were playing it. As they stomped and boogied on the dance floor, Hinata looked on in awe at what seemed to be skillful dancing. Gaara narrowed his eyes, "_She must like good dancers_" he thought.

At that same moment, the guy who won glanced back but then did a double take.

"H-Hinata!?" the young man asked.

"Ah Daisuke-kun?"

The young man grinned and scratched his head, "I almost didn't recognize you. I'm used to seeing you without any clothes."

Gaara shocked looked over at Hinata who was only smiling with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Anyway, what are you doing here princess" Daisuke said jokingly.

"Oh I'm here with a friend. Let me introduce you too him"

"Gaara-kun, this is Daisuke. He works at the hot springs no too far from here."

"_Hotsprings_?" Gaara mused. When it sunk in his eyes narrowed even more. This guy was seeing Hinata naked.

Daisuke grinned and reached out for a handshake, "Hajimemashite (_nice to meet you)_ I'm Daisuke.

Gaara merely glared at his hand and proceeded to walk towards the platform. "I challenge you to a dance"

Both Hinata and Daisuke sweatdropped.

Daisuke glanced over to Hinata who was laughing nervously.

"All right, whoever wins treats this little miss to lunch."

"Fine"

"Wait but—" She couldn't go to lunch with Daisuke when she was already on date with Gaara, that's just plain rude.

Hinata's sentence was cut off by the sound of the song playing. Daisuke looked pretty confident, and Gaara had his eyes closed in concentration.

"_Gaara sure looks calm_" Hinata thought, "Go Gaara-kun!" She whispered.

Gaara's head tilted towards her direction for a slight moment. But as the arrows started to appear on screen he focused entirely on the game.

"_Alright. Here it comes_" Hinata thought.

But when it "came", Gaara was definitely NOT ready. He was terribly off beat and had no rhythm. And being that he was not a close range fighter and only used his hands he wasn't light on his feet.

Gaara tripped over his foot and fell to the ground. Hinata ran to his aid.

"Gaara-kun…"

"H-Hinata…don't worry about me"

Hinata stared at his broken visage then back at Daisuke, who was waiting expectantly to take her out.

"Daisuke…I…I want to challenge _you _to a dance"

"Eh? But Hinata, I won. I get to take you out" Daisuke paused to watch her climb on the platform and choose a song.

"H-Hinata are you serious about this. Y-you don't have to do this" Daisuke said.

Hinata just looked at him and pressed the start button.

Daisuke hesitated and with reluctance started to steps at the colored pads.

Gaara looked up from his place on the floor. "_Jyoozu da (She's good)"_

Unfortunately she wasn't good enough, the song faded out and Hinata was perspiring lightly. She hopped off the stage and went towards Gaara. Gaara looked up to see her hand presented in front of him, he took it and stood up.

"Gomen ne, Gaara-kun. I wasn't able to win" Hinata said apologetically.

"Hahaha. You're good!" Daisuke stepped off the platform and walked towards Hinata.

"DAISUKE!" A woman's voice called, "Daisuke, your father and I need your help at the springs"

"Hai!" Daisuke called back. "Looks like we'll have to take a raincheck"

Daisuke took her hand and brought to his face, simultaneously Gaara's frown deepened and Hinata blushed. "Sayonara, hime-sama" Daisuke winked and ran out of the café.

Hinata and Gaara watched Daisuke get dragged off by his mother through the sliding glass doors.

_Rumble_. Hinata blushed and patted her stomach.

"Come on" Gaara took her wrist and dragged her out of the arcade.

As they exited the arcade, Hinata gently took Gaara's hand off her wrist. Gaara looked back surprised. Was she objecting his touch? But as she thought this she intertwined her fingers with his own. Now it was Gaara's time to blush.

OMAKE

Tsunade: They're holding hands!

Shizune: What? Let me see! Hey! Give me the binoculars.

The two struggled for a moment but eventually Shizune yanked the binoculars from the Hokage's grasp.

Shizune: Kawaii~

Tsunade: You know, they may just be perfect for each other. Hinata is pure and can open up Gaara to caring.

Shizune: And did you see how he was so overly protective? *sigh* Eh? Tsunade-sama, what are you wearing?

Tsunade: My new t-shirt that says GaaHina on it.

Shizune: Isn't that a bit small for you?

Tsunade: You're just jealous 'cuz you don't have one.

And the two gushed about Gaahina throughout the day.

* * *

How did you like the new chapter? The second one is a continuation of GaaHina Date so get ready! Don't worry the other guys will appear later too in the next chapter.

Until next time,

See Ya!


End file.
